Returning
by sweetstory12
Summary: Liam returns back to dumping ground.
1. Chapter 1

**Returning**

_**This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's a bit rubbish. **_

It was a normal day in the dumping ground for Elektra until she heard Mike and Gina telling Carmen that Liam was coming back. She listened attentively until the whole conversation was over. She was filled with questions in her head. Why was he coming back? Did it not work out with his brother? She wanted to know the answers to all of these questions until she saw Carmen right up in her face.

OMG, Liam is coming back! Carmen screamed.

WOW, who cares, just another loser coming back, Elektra replied.

Elektra didn't know why she said that as she was really excited from the inside. She hadn't had fun in the dumping ground for a long time, she thought it would be a good laugh with him around again as she could now play her new pranks on him.

Everyone was really excited that Liam was coming back although the new kids didn't have a clue who he was. They were all busy decorating the dumping ground for Liam's welcome home party except Elektra.

It was about 2:00pm when Liam arrived. Elektra was downstairs with the rest of the children and was standing in the corner looking at him, remembering the pranks that they played on each other.

**Liam POV**

It feels good to be back. Although I liked it with my brother, it was nice to say I have a family. The dumping ground is still the same except there are a few new faces. I looked around saying hi to everyone where one person caught my eye. There she was the blue haired freak Elektra. WOW! She's changed. All the kids went and did their own thing but Elektra stood there. I went up to her.

Hi, how you doin u nutter, Smirked Liam.

Fine, why are you back, replied Elektra curiously.

Liam just looked straight at her, not replying. He thought to himself how she hasn't really changed but he could see her inner emotions and the soft side of her in her captivating blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice afternoon and everyone was enjoying Liam's welcome home party, except Liam. He was quiet which was unusual for him and Elektra had noticed this. Liam decided to go to his room which had completely changed and he didn't feel happy at all.

Elektra followed him up slowly, trying not to make it so obvious to the other children. She knocked on his door and went into Liam's room.

"What's up with you, you're very quiet". Elektra asked

Liam replied "careful Elektra, it actually sounds like you care".

"I do care, I mean just because we are enemies doesn't mean we shouldn't ask about each other", she replied

"Well, I really thought that I and my brother would be forever you know, but him and his girlfriend are having a baby together so we started to have arguments and I started to feel left out, like I'm not part of them. Anyways this always happens to us dumping ground kids, so I don't know why I'm surprised. I'm used to being disappointed all the time".

Liam finished talking and for once Elektra actually felt sorry for him. She thought about how lucky he was to get away from the dumping ground but got dumped back in it again.

Liam turned around to face, as he saw her lying on his bed. They looked at each other saying nothing but felt like they could read each other's minds.

Elektra could see Liam's eyes welling up but he tried so hard not to show it. Without thinking she got up and walked over to him. She tiptoed and put her arms around his shoulders. She didn't care about what she was doing, in fact she didn't even realise. She knew he needed a hug. He stood there shocked that Elektra was actually hugging him; I mean they don't even like each other. They were enemies. He stood for a second and then automatically his hands slid across to her waist. He tightened his grip on her so she got pulled into him more with their hearts against each other, hearing their heartbeats. They both stood there in each other's embrace not wanting to let go. Eventually Elektra let go and went to her room.

They both felt a spark between them but didn't know what it meant. They both realised that they could be friends now and started to get along a lot more. They had fun times together and hadn't realised that they enjoyed each other's company. They hung out at the park together, watched favourite TV programmes together and played football in the garden on the same team against the other DG kids. They hadn't realised but Faith and Rick realised that there are strong feelings between Liam and Elektra, and they just needed a little push to get them to admit it to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 months since Liam had returned back to the dumping ground and the place felt like home to him again. The other kids enjoyed having him back especially Elektra. It was 5.00pm and Elektra was sitting on her bed polishing her DM's. Faith walked in and after discussing it with Rick she decided to ask Elektra if she likes Liam.

Faith was slightly scared of what Elektra might react like as she doesn't like anyone to ask her about her personal life.

Slowly Faith asked "Urrmm Elektra do you like Liam?"

Elektra looked at her and after a short while she answered. "I think I do, I don't even know why. It's just since he's come back, I really like him but I don't know if he feels the same way".

In Liam's room Rick was asking the exact same question to Liam, to which he replied yes. He loved the way Elektra laughed, talked and the way she was herself and not acting tough all the time. He loved her mesmerising blue eyes and her blue hair.

Rick and Faith forced Elektra and Liam to tell how they feel about each other, which they agreed to do. Later that evening Liam and Elektra waited for everyone to fall asleep and bumped into each other in the hallway, they told each other they needed to talk so went into Liam's room. They both sat on his bed and were really scared. He decided to man up, so he held her hands and looked into her eyes and told her how he felt. Elektra blushed and also told him about her feelings.

It took a while for it to sink into their heads but they never felt so happy. They wanted to make it official so made a plan to go out on a date the next day.

The next evening Elektra got dressed into a short black dress, with beautiful black wedges and smoky eye makeup. Liam went to knock on her door when she came out looking beautiful as ever. He looked at her up and down with nothing to say but WOW!

They walked hand in hand down the street to go for dinner and then watch a movie. They enjoyed themselves so much, and Elektra felt happy since a long time. She held onto his arm and cuddled into him when watching the movie and soon fell asleep. Liam looked at her and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to wake her but he had to since the movie had finished. They walked back home and he picked he up to her room. He placed her gently on the bed, took off her shoes, covered her with the duvet and was just about to go when she grabbed hold of his hand. She had gestured for him to sleep with her, he hesitated but looking at her cute face he couldn't refuse. They cuddled into one another with Liam's hand around her waist tightly, falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 4 weeks since Liam and Elektra were an official couple. In the morning all the kids were eating their breakfast, when Jack came in wanting to talk to Liam. Elektra looked at him and knew what jack wanted. She knew this would happen, she knew she would be left alone again and would be disappointed. Liam decided to hear his brother out. Jack wanted Liam to come back home, and promised he wouldn't treat him like before. Liam was in a dilemma, should he go with his family or should he stay with his girlfriend, the one who was there for him when he was alone.

He decided to talk to Elektra about this; he knew she would be upset.

"Hey Elektra, look I know your upset but it's not like we aren't going to see each other".

"What, I thought you would want to break up with me". She said

"Why do you think that, I would never, I love you Elektra. I want to be with you. You are mine only and I will come and see you every day I promise".

When Elektra heard those 3 words come out of his mouth she didn't know what to say. She had never felt so strongly about anyone before and she never knew someone could feel like that about her. She knew he had to go with his brother. Anyways as long as they were together and would see each other all the time that was good enough for her.

Liam went to his room and started to pack his stuff. He felt Elektra close behind him and turned around. They both could feel how much they wanted each other. The sexual tension building up in the air, without a second thought they both crashed their lips together passionately. Her arms around his shoulders, his hands gripping on to her waist. He pushed her against the wall, the romance growing stronger. There was a shout from downstairs calling Liam which interfered their romance. He quickly gave Elektra a peck on the lips and went downstairs with Elektra following close behind.

It was time for Liam to go and he hugged everyone goodbye, giving a tight long hug to the love of his life. He sat in the car and waved. Just as the car turned the corner everyone went inside except Elektra. She remembered everything that happened between her and Liam and was so glad of how her life turned out. She was happy and felt loved. A tear rolled down her soft cheek and turned around to go back inside. Just as she was about to go in she felt a strong pair of hands and arms around her waist. It was Liam. He kissed her neck and told her he forgot to say how much he loved her. She turned around and kissed his cheek. They smiled at each other before Liam ran back off to Jack.

Elektra finally felt like she was at home not just a dumping ground for unloved children. She was content and happy and felt like she didn't need her family to feel loved when she has the most nicest guy in the world with her.


End file.
